Unexpected Inheritance
by PotterLover590
Summary: Adopted From Chitsiez. Harry is able to leave the Dursleys. Dumbledore Bashing. G/R/M Weasley Bashing. Eventual H/Hr. M. Harry learns Mother's Legacy and the truth of parents relationship.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything Harry Potter. Adopted from Chitsiez, first five chapter are her words, the sixth is started by her but will be finished by me. **

She had her head leaning against the window of the train compartment she shared with her two best friends Harry and Ron

"You ok 'Mione?" this came from Harry.

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine, just tired."

"Why you tired?" asked Ron, "It's not as if you were doing anything last night, you went up early," he leered at her, "or did you? Huh? What are you hiding from us?" Harry looked at him strangely, wondering what his best friend was talking about.

"What, no, I told you I wasn't feeling well and went up to bed." came her slightly defensive reply.

"We weren't saying anything bad about you Hermione. Were we Ron?" Harry demanded of him.

Ron sneered at Hermione, but didn't answer Harry. This made the hairs on Hermione's neck stand up. She didn't understand the changes Ron had been going through lately. He was starting to get nasty towards her, she wasn't sure if she felt comfortable being in a room with him anymore, certainly not if they were alone.

Harry looked at Ron again, but shrugged it off. He didn't know what was going on with Ron now. He'd been getting strange about 'Mione lately and Harry wasn't sure he knew what to think about it, or how much he liked it to be honest.

"Right guys, we're at the Platform." Hermione stood up and put Crookshanks back in his carrier. Since her back was turned she didn't see the hungry look on Ron's face, but Harry did, and he was starting to get worried about his friend.

"Ok Hermione. We'll see you for Harry's birthday right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah 'course! Wouldn't miss it for anything" came her reply.

"Oh thanks 'Mione" Harry said, "didn't know you cared that much" with a teasing look on his face.

Blushing, Hermione turned away and went out the door onto the platform. She turned to wait for the boys to give them a hug and remind them to owl her. Yet she didn't appreciate Ron's slightly suggestive motion towards her backside. Pulling away, she saw that Harry had noticed.

"Make sure you owl me ok?" Harry asked. She nodded at him to say yes, not trusting her voice not to screech at Ron for grabbing her.

She suddenly felt the need to get out of there, so she made her excuses to Ron, Harry seemed to understand and went to see her parents.

**Couple of days later**

Hermione woke to a knocking at her window. Looking up she noticed it was Hedwig, Harry's owl.

"Hey girl, how are you? You got a letter for me?" Hedwig bobbed her head, flapping her wings. Gently, Hermione untied the letter from her leg. "Thanks girl, you mind waiting for a reply?" she asked, handing the owl a few owl treats. Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head, before daintily grabbing the treats out of her hand.

_Hey 'Mione,_

_How are you? How's your summer going so far? Glad to be home? Sorry for all the questions all of a sudden, but I'm bored. The Dursleys are holding me prisoner again. Won't let me out. Do you mind sending me some decent food again? Dudders is on another diet, and I'm only getting grapefruit halves. _

_What I wanted to ask you is if you know what's going on with Ron? He seems to have changed lately, and I know he's my best friend, but I'm not entirely sure I like it. It's like he's turning into a Malfoy. I had an offer of friendship from a Malfoy, I'm not interested in another, if you know what I mean._

_Anyway, if you could reply when you find time, I'd love you forever!_

_Hope you're having a great summer._

_Love_

_Harry_

Hermione laughed to herself. So he'd noticed too had he? At least she could count on Harry to be on her side. She sat down at her desk to reply.

_Harry,_

_I'll answer your questions in order shall I?_

_I'm fine, still a bit tired, haven't quite caught up on my sleep, still having nightmares you know?_

_How are your nightmares by the way? You know it wasn't your fault that Cedric died don't you? If you're going to blame it on anyone, blame it on Wormy and Voldy (yeah funny names I know, but hey, if you can't scream at them, laugh at them)_

_Yeah, I'm really glad to be home. Mum and Dad still don't know what happened and stuff, and I'm going to keep it that way, I don't want to have them pull me out of school where I'll be even more at risk. At least at Hogwarts I'm learning to defend myself._

_I can bet you're bored. Hey, I'm just thinking, we both live in the muggle world, so why don't we meet up some time? It would get you out of the house. You could give me your Gringotts key, and I could exchange some Galleons to pounds for you. Just an idea, feel free to say no._

_Oh wait, there are probably Order people watching you. (I over-heard Snape grumbling to McGonagall about 'guard duty.') I'm assuming it's probably something to do with protecting you, given what's just happened._

_Anyway, maybe you should keep an eye out, I'm sure Moony would let you go out, maybe he could come with us? Otherwise complain to Snuffles, I'm sure he'd break you out. The twins would, but right now I don't particularly trust the Weasleys._

_Food-wise, yep I'll get you some in a bit, just wanted to write this letter. But I won't be able to shrink it, so I'll only be able to give you as much as Hedwig will carry. _

_Was about to say this letter was long enough for now, but there's still Ron's behaviour to think about. Yeah, I'm not happy about that either, I don't know what's gotten into him, but it scares me. He's been making moves on me all year, and I'm not really interested. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but we bicker too much. What kind of relationship is that going to turn into? Not one I'd be happy in that's for sure._

_So you love me now? Or do you hate me 'cause I've written so much?_

_Right, I'll go sort out this food package for you and send it off._

_Love_

_Hermione_

She stood up from her desk and went down to the kitchen to find food for Harry.

**Later that day**

'_Mione_

_I Love you! Thank you so much for the food! Did you make the cupcakes? They're amazing! I didn't know you could cook! You'll have to make me more, I'm in love with them!_

_Anyway, I'll do the same thing you did ok? Answer your questions in order._

_Yeah, I'm still having nightmares, but what you said makes sense. And I like your names for them. Makes it a lot easier to deal with I think. Although I only figured this out after laughing for 20 minutes. Haha I'm still laughing now!_

_Meeting up with you would be great. I never get to leave the house, so it would be great fun to go out and do some shopping or go to the zoo or something. _

_After you said that about guards, I've noticed a lot of apparating and disapparating going on. You know, that cracking noise that sounds like a car back-firing? I've pin-pointed the noise to the back of Mrs. Figg's backyard – you know the old cat-lady that used to look after me? Hey, wait a minute. She must know about our world if she's letting people come and go from her backyard? That means she knew exactly how they were treating me the entire time and Dumbledore did nothing about it. No wonder he never came to check up on me, he had Mrs. Figg. Not sure how I feel about that. What do you think?_

_I'll see if I can figure out when Moony's on. Or maybe I can send you a letter to him to pass on? Or you could write to him? I'm sure my outgoing mail is being watched, so if Hedwig is going anywhere other than your place or The Burrow, I'm sure she'd be stopped._

_You need to get an owl. The pouch attached to Hedwig's leg is for you, go get an owl so you can talk to Moony and Snuffles for me. I think I'll start writing my letters in code, a code worthy of the Marauder's. _

_We really need to sort out which of the Weasleys we can trust. Somehow I don't think Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, or Percy are very trustworthy. But the rest of my thoughts on that can wait until we have that code sorted out. I wish we could do magic! Stupid under-age magic law._

_I agree with what you said about a relationship between you and Ron. It wouldn't work. It would only work in the physical sense. And I know you're not the kind of girl to just go shag any guy you see. Are you? Suddenly I don't want to offend you. At least I hope you're not that kind of girl. Wait, is that what Ron was trying to ask you on the train? Ew if he was. That's just wrong. Who in their right mind would shag Ron? God I'm rambling._

_Ok, I'm going to give this and the pouch to Hedwig now. Can you change what you have left into pounds for me? That'll be easier than going down to my vault, it's not a very fun ride down on the carts._

_Yes, I do love you. Hope you love me after the length of this letter. It's almost a Snape-worthy assignment length.. Haha_

_Love_

_Harry_

Hermione laughed. But she was also thinking about the things Harry brought up about Dumbledore. Why would he leave Harry with them if he knew how they treated him? That was accessory to child abuse. Could that have lead to accessory to murder if Harry hadn't left to go to Hogwarts? That's a scary thought.

'_I'll reply as soon as I've gone to Diagon Alley,'_ she thought.

"Hedwig, do you mind waiting here for me? I'm just going to go to Diagon Alley to buy an owl. Or would you like to come with me and help me choose?" she asked the snowy owl. Hedwig bobbed her head. "Ok. But could you meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron? I don't think the muggles will understand me having an owl on my shoulder." She hooted her reply and took off out the window.

Hermione wrote a quick note to her parents saying she was going out for a bit, and she'd be back before dinner, then locked up, grabbing her wand and left.

**Diagon Alley**

She was getting a few funny looks from people because she had an owl sitting on her shoulder, but she didn't care. Entering the Owl Emporium she was greeted with the noise of many owls. Suddenly she felt Hedwig lift off her shoulder and head towards a small brown-grey speckled owl. Hedwig turned to look at her as if to say 'Here's your owl 'Mione.' She walked over and took a look at the owl Hedwig had chosen. She fell in love the second she looked into its eyes. It was as though the owl had just been waiting for her. It was much the same as how it had felt when she got Crookshanks last year.

"Right owl, what do you say about coming home with me?"

"So you want that one there miss?" came a voice over her shoulder.

She jumped, turning around. The manager of the store was standing there.

"Sorry, you gave me a fright. Um, yeah, I think so, we seem to agree with each other." She replied.

"That's good; we haven't been able to sell him yet. Why don't you come on up with him, and we'll get you two sorted out." He suggested.

"Sure." She turned back to the owl to gesture for him to come with her. "Oh, and can I get everything to go with him?" she called across to the manager.

"Absolutely love. Just give me a minute." He got a cage, food, and owl treats together for her and placed them on the front bench.

"Is there any way you can shrink all this for me? It's just I'm a muggle-born and I won't be able to resize it magically." Hermione asked.

"That we can do love. I can set it so that you only have to touch it with your wand to re-size it. It doesn't use magic, so you don't have to worry about any pesky letters from the Ministry" he said with a wink.

"Um, thanks." She said slightly nervously. "How much do I owe you?"

"5 Galleons for that love."

"Right, here you go." She said, handing over the coins.

This left quite a bit in the pouch Harry gave her, making her think that the manager had given her a discount for her owl. Picking up her items and placing them in her pocket, she still couldn't believe some of the things magic could do. It made shopping so much easier.

Walking out of the store with two owls on a shoulder each, even more people were giving her strange looks.

"Hedwig, why don't you two fly back to my place, and I'll meet you there soon, I just have a few more things to do here." She suggested to the two beautiful owls. With a nod, and a friendly nip on the ear from her new owl, they both took off towards her house. Hermione swiftly moved towards Gringotts Bank to change the money for Harry, and to make a quick stop to buy some more ink and parchment. If she was going to be writing a lot of letters, she wanted to make sure she had enough parchment. Now what to name her owl?

**At Harry's that evening**

_Harry,_

_Thank you so much for the money to buy Speckles (yes I named my owl Speckles. Has to be better than anything Ron can come up with for that energetic owl Snuffles gave him) haha. _

_Again, answering your questions._

_Yes I made the cupcakes. You didn't know I could cook because the house-elves do everything at Hogwarts. And Mrs. Weasley never lets me in her kitchen. But if you like them, I'm more than happy to make more for you. Got any flavour requests? You'd be surprised to find out that cooking relaxes me. Now that I've said that though, you have to share something with me that I don't know._

_About Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg, that can wait until the code's sorted. I'll send a letter to Moony in a bit and see what he says about it, even if he charms some paper for us to write on. Since I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what goes on at your place. I'll ask him to come to mine and see what he says about it. If he was that close to your parents, I'm sure he'd be horrified to know how you're treated._

_I've attached the pouch to Hedwig again. It turned into 180 pounds – the exchange rate is 3 pounds per Galleon. Yeah, Speckles was 5 Galleons. It seemed pretty cheap to me. But I'm not complaining._

_Of course I still love you after the length of your letter. Yes, so why can't you write essays this long all the time? It's not that hard to do if you read the notes before class and understand them! I'm sure you're smarter than you show. Is it anything to do with you not wanting to show Ron up? I know he's not the smartest cookie in the box, but that doesn't mean you have to be the same. I'm still going to be your friend, even if you do turn out to be smarter than me._

_Right, I think that's enough for now. Going to go make my request to Moony, and see what he thinks._

_Love _

_Hermione_

**At Hermione's that same night**

_**Moony,**_

_**Hey Moony, it's Hermione. I was just wondering if you would have time to come see me? I'm worried about Harry, and wanted to talk to you in person. I think our mail's being tracked so I won't say more in this letter, but if you can give me a reply, and maybe a muggle way of contacting you? I'm not sure if you live in a muggle area or not, so if this isn't possible just let me know.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Hermione**_

"Here you go Speckles, take this to Moony will you? His real name's Remus Lupin, but we call him Moony." She told her owl. "Safe flight boy."

**Three days later**

"Thank you so much for coming Moony" Hermione said, opening the door.

"Not a problem Hermione, I must say you letter was rather interesting. What are you worried about?" he asked.

"Um, well, has Dumbledore told you how Harry is treated at his Aunt and Uncle's?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Quite well, don't they? I mean, Dumbledore always said they treated him like Lily and James would." Remus replied, somewhat confused by the question.

"No Moony. They don't. Harry grew up in the cupboard under the stairs for the first 11 years. He got Dudley's second bedroom after he started Hogwarts, but in the summer they lock him in there, and feed him when they remember to, which isn't always every day." Remus was getting angrier with every word Hermione was saying about Harry's treatment at his family's hands. Hermione realised her never knew, so she felt somewhat better about what she was going to ask. "Moony, have you been on guard duty at Harry's at all?"

He looked at her a bit funny "No. Why?"

"Are you in the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Again. No."

Hermione was fuming by now. The respect she had for Dumbledore was going down the drain. Fast.

"Bloody fucking Dumble fucking Dore. Who does he think he is, not trusting the only people who were friends with Harry's parents to look after him" she spat out. Remus was looking amused at the ranting girl before him.

"What do you mean Hermione?" he asked her.

"Only that Sirius offered to get Harry to live with him when we found out he wasn't the secret keeper like everyone thought, and that as Godfather, he legally has guardianship, whether he's a wanted man or not. And that Dumbledore just shipped Harry straight back to his Aunt and Uncle's without a decent excuse as to why he couldn't stay with Sirius," came the growled answer.

Remus was taken aback by this. He clearly didn't know that legally Harry could be with Sirius. This made him wonder whether James and Lily's will had ever been read. He decided to ask Hermione if Harry had ever mentioned it. "Hermione, has Harry ever said anything about James and Lily's will?"

She looked at him with a blank look on her face, "Noooo.." she said slowly. "He's never said anything except to wonder if they had one."

This angered Remus, since he knew damn well that they had a will. He was the one who looked after Harry when they went into Gringotts to sort it out. Right, his first stop after this was going to be Gringotts to enquire about their will.

"Right Hermione, what are we going to do? Right now, I don't trust Dumbledore farther than I can throw him, which isn't far. I want to go to Gringotts when I leave and see about their will. Then I'm going to go talk to Sirius, see what we can do for him. But what do we do about getting Harry away from those, those, I can't find a name to describe them."

"Well, Harry and I were going to ask you if you could charm some parchment for us, so that only those who know the Marauder code can get into it, and it'll just show something harmless until the code is said. But it has to be so that we don't use any magic to seal or unseal the letters. Can that be done? That we only have to touch the parchment and say the code?" she asked him.

"Sure can. Why don't we sort that out now? It'll take me a little while, so I'll just do a couple for you and Harry now, and I'll take the rest with me to do tonight, since I don't have a whole lot else to do anymore," came his reply.

Hermione led him up the stairs to her room so he could charm her parchment. As soon as he was gone, Hermione sat down to write Harry his letter. First she wrote something on an un-charmed piece of parchment, which he would hopefully understand, so that he could get into the other one she was going to write.

_Harry,_

_Went to Zonko's, and got you a present that's somewhat worthy of the Marauder's. Hope you like it._

_Love Hermione_

_Harry_

_Haha, so you figured it out? Thank Moony for these, it doesn't register any magic, and all you have to do to read it is "I solemnly swear I am up to no good", the same for writing a new letter, and "Mischief managed" when you finish reading or writing the new letter. I'm a genius right? Well no, Moony is, since he did it, but I am for coming up with the idea to charm letters._

_Anyway, Moony's gone to Gringotts to see what happened with your parents' will. Then he's going to see Snuffles, and see if he knows anything. Moony isn't too fond of Dumbledore right now either, so you have nothing to worry about on that front. _

_Ok, now I'm going to start writing what I couldn't last letter. Yes, Mrs. Figg had to know how you were being treated, so she's not one of my favourite people right now either. She should have taken matters into her own hands and called social services. Or someone at your Primary School should have. Or maybe they did, and Dumbledore Obliviated everyone involved and made it all go away. Who knows. He's lucky if I don't see him for a long time so I can cool off. I'm so angry._

_What is Dumbledore thinking? It seems as if he's trying to do all this to you on purpose. I mean, why let Hagrid know about the Stone if he's that bad at keeping secrets. Did he want Voldemort to find out how to get past Fluffy? Did he care at all about the students being Petrified second year? Why didn't he admit he knew Padfoot wasn't the Secret Keeper when he had the chance? Every person has the right to a trial, and as Chief Warlock, he could have pushed for one. And last year, how could he not know that his best friend was being impersonated by a Death Eater? If he knew the guy that well, shouldn't he have picked up that something was wrong? I'm seriously worried about this. What will happen next year?_

_Right, well I think that's enough for now, I'll pass on any messages from Moony and Padfoot. _

_Love_

_Hermione_


	2. Chapter 1

_****_**Disclaimer JKR Owns Harry Potter! Thanks for the reviews on the Prologue. Again This is in the words of Chitsiez. Now on to the first chapter!**

_**Hermione,**_

_**We need to come up with Marauder names for you and Harry, what you two are planning with us against Dumbles is Marauder worthy. Padfoot and I will start thinking.**_

_**Anyway, we wanted to ask you if you can organise to meet Harry somewhere in muggle London, and then come see us at my place, and while you're doing that, I'll sneak into his place and get his belongings. It would be easier if he has everything packed and ready to go for me, so I can be in and out in just a few minutes. **_

_**Hopefully there are no tracking spells on him, but if there are, we'll sort that out when you get to my place, as we won't be staying there.**_

_**Let me know when you and Harry have all this sorted. Speckles knows where to find me.**_

_**Moony.**_

Hermione read the letter a few times just to make sure there was nothing else hidden in the letter. Satisfied that she hadn't missed anything, she decided she would go for a walk. Harry only lived half an hour away, she'd looked it up on the internet at the library the other day. It wasn't as though she was going to be stopped. Her excuse would be that she wanted to keep up her fitness and just happened to walk in the direction Harry lived in.

**At Harry's**

A knock came at the door, confusing Harry, no-one ever comes knocking on the door. Aunt Petunia had seen to that, Dudders' friends just barged on in. They were that well-known around here, they just waltzed in and made themselves at home.

The knock came again, a bit louder and more insistent.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Hang on a minute." He yelled in the direction of the front door. He opened the door and was very surprised to see Hermione looking at him. He knew enough about the polyjuice potion, and the experience last year about Crouch Jr impersonating Mad-Eye Moody to ask Hermione a question that only the two of them would know. "What happened in second year In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that took a month?" he demanded.

"I accidentally grabbed the wrong type of hair off the back of Millicent Bulstrode, and my polyjuice went wrong making me turn into a cat. Well a human-cat-like thing." She replied calmly, understanding why he would ask her that.

Harry relaxed against the doorknob, "Thank God." He said, "I wasn't going to be happy if you were being impersonated by a Death Eater or something nasty."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, that's what I figured. Well done for asking me. I would have yelled at you if you'd just let me in. But anyway, can I come in? I feel funny just standing here on the front step, and your neighbours are probably getting nosy and looking out their windows." She told him.

He opened the door and stood back to let her in. He gestured for her to go up the stairs ahead of him. "The second door on the right 'Mione" he called out.

She went into the room he pointed out, and stopped dead. It was the smallest, most cluttered room she had ever seen. Not that she'd seen many rooms of course, but this was on the cramped side of small. She turned back to the door to see Harry watching her reaction.

"Yeah, I know it's not much, but it's my room. I can't throw any of the broken toys out, or Dudley screams. Even though he hasn't touched any of it since he broke them. But I'm not complaining. You, Moony and Padfoot are cooking up something to get me out of here." He told her, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh Harry," she said, walking towards him, hugging him and holding him close to her for a few minutes, trying to convey all the love she felt for him.

'_Wait; love?' _she asked herself. Looking back on it, she agreed with herself.

Harry eventually put his own arms around her and tentatively hugged her back. He wasn't used to being hugged, but he had a feeling that with Hermione around more often, he was going to be getting used to it. Thinking about it, he decided it was quite a nice feeling.

"Hey Harry, I got a letter from Moony and Snuffles today. They want to know if we can meet up in Muggle London at some stage in the next few days, and make our way to his place, so that Moony can come in here and take your stuff. He suggests that you have everything packed and ready to go so he only has to be in here for a minute or two." She looked up at him as she said this, since she still had her arms wrapped around him, and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Sure. That sounds good, so when are we going to do this?" he asked. "We can't really say too much just now, since I'm not sure how much of me they're surveying."

"That's true. Which is why we're meeting up at Moony's then checking you over for spells, and going somewhere else they can't track you. That sound ok for you?"

"Mhmm. Sounds great 'Mione" he replied, somewhat distracted.

"Harry, why do you keep calling me 'Mione?" Hermione asked suddenly. "It's not that I don't like it" she was quick to assure him, "I was just wondering."

"Ummm" he stuttered for a minute, "I don't really know, it just, sounded right. Your name's too long to say sometimes, and I liked the sound of 'Mione." He said shyly.

She tightened her hold on him and smiled "I like it. Thank you."

Ducking his head slightly, he replied "you're welcome."

"So, when are we going to meet up and where? I only live half an hour's walk away, so maybe you want to meet halfway?" she suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll sneak out using the invisibility cloak, and take it off when we get to Moony's I think. Otherwise if I'm being followed they'll think they lost me somewhere on the way, and hopefully won't keep up with us." He said.

"Right. Ok. So when are we going to do this? It can't be tomorrow, they've already seen me come in here, they'll be expecting us to do something tomorrow. How about the day after tomorrow? I know they'll still be wary of you, but let's just hope that they don't catch on." Hermione said in a rush.

In a sudden move, he hugged Hermione close to him. "You're brilliant. You know that?" He said, somewhat lovingly.

Blushing, she ducked her head into his chest, avoiding his eyes. She didn't know what to say to that. She decided not to say anything, and hope he didn't notice.

Harry did notice, but decided for her sake to just ignore her reaction, and decided to make sure he complimented her more often in future. He didn't even realise that he was the same, he just wanted to make sure that Hermione realised that he cared about her, and knew that he loved her.

'_Loved her? Since when?'_ He looked back over the past few years. He decided anything he had ever felt for Ginny was as a friend. Or at best as a brother. Or lately an acquaintance. Everything about Hermione pointed towards love. He was happy with that. He smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about Harry?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," he replied, trying to be nonchalant about it. He wasn't sure if it had worked, and hoped she would drop it. He almost sighed in relief when she did.

"Anyway Harry, I better be going, I left a note for mum and dad that I was going for a walk, and that I'd be back in a couple of hours. It's almost been an hour since I left, and I don't want to worry them in case they get home before me." She said sadly, not wanting to leave him.

"That's ok. I'll see you in two days anyway 'Mione," he replied.

She leant back into him, giving him a strong hug. Pulling back slightly she turned her head and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "See you Harry," her eyes dancing with mischief.

Smiling, he followed her back down the stairs and saw her to the door. He stood there looking at the door for a long time after she left, not believing that she'd kissed him, and then walked out. It was perplexing. But he decided that was Hermione for him. Always surprising him. He shook his head and turned around and went back to his room to start organising his trunk.

He couldn't believe how much stuff he'd accumulated over four years. He still had his First year's robes in his trunk. He decided to make piles of stuff he needed and stuff he didn't. He was going to keep all his books. And maybe his robes too. He could always re-sell those at the second-hand store. Someone less fortunate than him could always have them. It wasn't like he was going to use them again he thought.

The pile of stuff to throw was quite large.

'_Gross, a pair of mouldy socks? What are they doing in my trunk? I'm sure they're Ron's! Well he's not getting them back, they're going in the trash'_ he thought to himself.

Harry woke up to an incessant pecking on his window. He smashed his glasses onto his face and groggily looked up and out to the window. He saw a regal black eagle-owl looking at him, demanding entrance.

He got up and shuffled to the window, hoping not to wake up his family. If you can call them that, he snorted.

Letting the owl in, it landed on Hedwig's perch and haughtily stuck out its leg for him. Harry took the letter off the owl with some confusion, who would send him letters? He was sure this wasn't Speckles. Hermione would have sent Hedwig, since she knew whenever 'Mione needed to send him a letter. Oh well, he shrugged, may as well see who it's from. He was cautious though, thinking opening it may activate a portkey, so he weighed it down with a rock, and used a quill to open it. Dropping the quill on the now open letter, he deduced that it wasn't a portkey, and obviously wasn't jinxed or cursed, so was hopefully safe for him to read. 'Mione, Moony and Padfoot would be proud of him, for doing all that while half asleep.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I know that during our four years at Hogwarts I haven't been the nicest person to you, but I feel that I must make amends to you and your friends._

_I do not share the views of my father, and with the recent return of his 'Master', I have come to realise that for all he spouted that "A Malfoy bows to no-one," he goes back on his word and bows down to that animal._

_I would like to meet in person if possible and offer my sincere apologies. I realise that you have no reason to trust me, and am willing to subject myself to questioning with the use of veritaserum._

_If it would also be at all possible, I would like to meet with your Godfather. I am aware that he is innocent, as I have met the disgrace to wizard-kind called Pettigrew. As the head of the house of Black he is able to dissolve the marriage between my parents. I cannot say why in this letter, but suffice to say that it is not a happy relationship on my mother's side._

_I understand if you want nothing to do with me, and I thank you for reading this far and listening to what I have to say._

_Please excuse the haughtiness of my owl, my father trains them to act that way._

_With regards_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Harry was confused. He was positive this wasn't a ruse, but this changed everything he ever thought he knew about Malfoy. He wasn't sure if he should trust him. He decided he would give a tentative reply to him, offering to listen, but that he would have to think it over for a bit, and get back to him on it.

**The following day – still at Harry's**

Harry was beside himself. He couldn't wait to get out the house. He was leaving. For good. He couldn't believe he was actually going to be able to live with Sirius and Remus. He hadn't been this happy in the house for a while. Well barring the visit from Hermione anyway.

He couldn't stop moving, he knew he was probably giving the game away to the guards watching him, but he didn't particularly care just then. He decided he'd just go back upstairs and double check he had everything. He was leaving everything the Dursleys had ever given him, except his glasses. He wasn't leaving the house in hand-me-downs from his elephant of a cousin.

Checking the time again, he realised it was time to go. He slung his invisibility cloak across his arm, and left it at the bottom of the stairs. He was going to walk outside and do 5minutes or so of gardening, just enough to make the guards believe he was just outside stretching his legs and getting a bit of sun.

Going back inside without closing the door, he put on his cloak and walked straight back out. He was so happy he almost whistled all the way down the road, but knowing that would give the game away he didn't. It didn't take him long to arrive at the checkpoint where he was to meet Hermione, so he had a good look around to see if she was there yet. Seeing she wasn't, he sat down on a rock to wait.

She arrived soon after he sat down. Giving a hoot worthy of Hedwig, he let Hermione know where he was. With a slight nod of recognition, she continued on her way, turning right at the intersection, opposite to the way either of them had come. Following her, he barely had time to watch where he was going, she was moving that quickly. He guessed this had to do with making sure no-one was following them. It made sense since wizards rarely exercised, so couldn't easily keep up with the muggle-borns who kept fit. Hermione was obviously one of these.

'_I sure have a lot more to learn about her. She's my best friend, and I'm ashamed to say I barely know anything about her'_ He thought to himself dejectedly. He wasn't impressed with himself.

After an hour's brisk walking, Harry was about to call out to Hermione to ask how much farther they had to go, when she slowed and turned into a driveway. You couldn't have asked Harry where he was, except that he was no-where near his own house. Hermione had taken him in circles so many times, he really wouldn't be surprised if it turned out they were only a street away from where they started. It wasn't the case obviously, but that's what it felt like.

Hermione walked around to the back of the house, knocking on the back door.

"Moony, Pads, where here." She called out.

The door opened enough to show the chain was attached, holding it in place.

"Where did you first see me" asked Padfoot. I would know that voice anywhere.

"In the shrieking shack, with Ron, Harry, Pettigrew and Moony." Hermione replied.

"And Harry?" he asked.

"Opposite number 4 Privet Drive towards the end of August last year, you were in your animagus form, but that was the first time I saw you." Harry stated. Knowing that no-one other than he or Sirius would know this.

"Right, hang on a sec." He said, closing the door to take the chain off.

"Wait." Hermione interjected. "How do we know it's you?"

"Ask us." Came the reply.

"Ok, how did you escape from Hogwarts last year?" she demanded.

"Right. I escaped on a Hippogriff out of the window of the room in the tower. You two broke me out of the room, the three of us flew to the roof. I thanked you, and you guys had to run to make midnight. Whatever that meant." Padfoot stated calmly.

"Ok, we believe you, can we come in now?" Harry whined.

Snorts came from inside. Harry was sure they came from Padfoot.

Once they got inside, they noticed that everything had been packed up and shrunk. Moony obviously believed that somehow DumbleFuck was tracking him.

"So can you see what spells are on Harry please?" Hermione asked "before they come here looking for us?"

Moony waved his wand up and down Harry's body, his face getting angrier and angrier the more he saw from his diagnostic spell.

"There are so many blocking charms on him it's not funny Pads." He said, worried. "All I can do for now is remove the tracking charm. We need to go to Gringotts anyway, so we can ask if their healers could have a look at him and remove any of these charms."

"Why do we need to go to Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"To have you parents' will read Prongslet." This came from Sirius.

Everyone turned to look at him, they were rather confused with the nickname he gave Harry. Harry most so, because he didn't particularly want to be like his dad.

"Um Pads? I'm really sorry about this, but I'm not my dad, and I don't really want to be. Nothing against him of course, but I want to be my own person, so that means no nick-names that relate to him please?" Harry begged his Godfather.

Sirius looked slightly put-out, but realised that Harry had a point. "Sure Harry, we'll sort out this Marauder name later hey, let's get you out of here."

Moony made quick work of the tracking charm and directed everyone to the back garden.

"Siri, you take Harry, I'll take Hermione, we'll see you in Gringotts." He directed.

"Sweet, see you." Grabbing Harry by the arm, he warned him to hold on tight and disapparated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer JKR Owns Harry Potter. Thank you for the reviews. I've decided to post all of the Chapters that Chitsiez has written. Again these chapters are her words. **

**At Gringotts**

Hermione stood back and out of the way when they arrived at Gringotts, she didn't want to be getting in the way of anything, but her wish was short-lived when Harry grabbed hold of her hand.

"You'll come with us right 'Mione?" he asked, nervously. "It's just, you're my best friend, and even though I love Moony and Padfoot, mum and dad were their friends, and I'm going to need you in there. I don't think they'll be all that much help." His eyes danced back and forth, watching for her reaction, worried that she might reject him, and embarrass him right there in Gringotts.

"Sure Harry," she said warmly, touched that he would ask her to come in, and that he would also think of his parents' best friends when it was obvious he would most likely be the one in need of support.

"We're here for an appointment with Griphook and the Goblin in charge of the Potter Estate" Remus said politely to the teller at the front desk.

The teller looked up, nodded to indicate he had heard, and turned to talk to the lower ranked Goblin behind him in Gobbledegook. The teller gestured to the group that they follow the Goblin behind him.

They were escorted by the Gringotts guards to a room deep within the sub-levels of the bank.

"I wouldn't like to get lost in here" commented Sirius.

"No, me neither" Remus agreed with his friend, looking around with interest. He'd never been down this far, and like Hermione, he quite enjoyed learning new things.

They weren't waiting more than two minutes before the door opened to bring two Goblins through.

"Ah, I see you have arrived. My apologies for making you wait. I am Griphook, the Goblin in charge of Mr. Potter's trust account, and my companion is Turnook. He is in charge of the Potter Estate, and will be fulfilling requirements of the Will of Lord and Lady Potter." Stated the first Goblin with a toothy grin. He swept out an arm towards the table. "If you would please take your seats?" he asked.

"This is just a bank formality, I would just like to ask if the following people are here for the reading? Lord Sirius Black?" At a nod from Sirius he continued. "Lord Harry Potter?" he also received a nod from Harry. "And Lord Remus Lupin?"

Remus looked up sharply. "Lord? I'm no Lord." He stuttered.

Turnook looked up, surprised. "You are Remus John Lupin are you not?" he asked

"Well. Yes." Came the hesitant reply.

"Then you are in fact the Lord of the Noble House of Lupin." Turnook stated.

At this, Remus seemed to look like a fish out of water.

"Watch out Moony, you're starting to look like 'Mione when she's found out something she didn't know." Harry teased.

Despite this being a slightly sombre meeting, Hermione was pleased that Harry wasn't too upset, and could make jokes, even if they were at her expense.

"Right, if everybody mentioned in the Will is present, we can get on with things" came the nasally voice of Turnook.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another. Harry mouthed "Percy" at her, and she agreed, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Sirius and Remus noticed this, and were about to ask if there was anything the matter when Hermione sat up and collected herself. Yet she didn't dare look at Harry again for fear of breaking into hysterical laughter and offending the Goblins.

"Are we ready to begin?" Turnook asked. After watching everyone confirm he continued. "This is the reading of the Last Will of James Charles Potter and Lilly Rose Potter née Evans. " He stood, and activated the globes that had been placed on the table when they entered the room. A ghostly figure rose from the globe, in the form of James Potter. The four humans in the room gasped. Two, never having expected to see the figure of their friend again, one, never having expected to see the outline of his father come from an orb, and the lone female in the room simply because she hadn't expected a Will reading to be quite so.. life-like. As they say in shock, the figure stabilised and began to speak:

"I James Charles Potter, hereby declare that on this 29th day of October 1981, I am of sound mind, and do say that this is my Last Will, and any other Wills previously written are hereby declared null and void.

Well I must say that if you're listening to this, I'm dead. Yeah poor joke for a Marauder I know, but hey, what am I supposed to say? Since I'm obviously gone, I'm so sorry Lills, Siri, Rem, this means that we were right, Peter betrayed us, and the blame lies on Dumbledore for persuading us to change Secret Keepers. Even more, I'm sorry Harry, I love you very much.

If I am to die and leave Lilly Potter alone with Harry, 50% of the Potter Estate is to go to her, with the remaining 50% to be left in trust for Harry, which he is to receive when he comes of age.

My personal estate, which I have officially named the Marauder Estate, I leave to my two best friends Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black. I'm sorry you two, you were the brothers I never had. Take care of Lilly Flower and Harry for me. Make sure you teach him the ways of a Marauder.

If Lilly and I are both to die, leaving Harry alone, I have set up a trust fund that will provide anything he needs for the first 17 years of his life. Upon coming of age, he will receive the entirety of the Potter Estate, of which can only be accessed by him, along with becoming the Head of the House of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

With Guardianship issues, if Lilly and I are both to die before Harry turns 17, we would like Harry to go to any of the guardians on the following list. We would prefer you begin with the first person on the list, but if for any reason the list of guardians is not long enough (and something has to have gone seriously wrong), we would like Harry to be raised by a Wizarding family. Failing that, we would like him to be raised by a family raising a Muggle-born. Under NO circumstances is Harry to be left with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They hate magic, and Harry would not benefit from being raised with them.

The list of Guardians is:

Sirius Orion Black – Harry's Godfather

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Minerva McGonagall

Andromeda and Ted Tonks

Molly and Arthur Weasley

I'm really sorry Remus, but the Ministry is rather vocal about their laws against your problem. We would prefer you and Sirius to look after Harry for us, but the Ministry is against us.

Under no circumstances is Albus Dumbledore to have anything to do with Harry's upbringing, as far as I am concerned, the only time Professor Dumbledore is to be in contact with Harry James Potter is at Hogwarts as Harry's headmaster.

Right, well I think that's it. The Goblins have been entrusted to the up-keep of the Estate, since the only person who can access the Estate are the current Lord Potter and his Heir. This was a safe-guard my ancestors drew up, fearing that one day the Estate would fall into greedy hands.

So I'm sorry to anyone who feels disgruntled about this, but this is my family, and no-one gets in the way of my family and gets away with it."

With this, the figure of James Potter dissipated. There wasn't a sound in the room. Both Remus and Sirius were floored with the knowledge that they inherited James' personal fortune. Since they knew damn well he built up his trust account, never touching the Estate fortune, they didn't feel bad about taking money away from Harry, but they would never have believed that James truly thought enough of them as brothers as to leave them a fortune.

Harry was in tears, not sure what to think about the fact that Dumbledore had gone against his parent's direct orders and interfered not only where he was to be raised, but with whom. Dumbledore would be wishing he had never gone against Harry James Potter.

Hermione was reeling with the knowledge of what Dumbledore had done. He had known who the Potters' Secret Keeper was, and had done nothing to give Sirius a fair trial. Knowingly letting Sirius spend thirteen years in Azkaban. If this was all for the 'Greater Good', Hermione wasn't ever going to be trusting anything to do with the old coot as long as she lived, she fumed to herself.

After a few minutes, the Goblins gently cleared their throats, knowing that the contents of the Will just heard had been a shock to the people in front of them. They gently asked if they were ready to hear the Will of Lilly Rose Potter née Evans. Receiving nods of confirmation from everyone, Griphook activated the orb that contained Lady Potter's Will.

As with James' Will, Lilly's figure rose from the orb.

"I Lilly Rose Potter née Evans hereby declare that on this 29th day of October 1981, I am of sound mind, and do say that this is my Last Will, and any other Wills previously written are hereby declared null and void.

Well if you are all gathered here listening to this, I am dead. I hope I went fighting, and that I went providing a safer world for Harry to grow up in. Something that is not well-known about me is that I am some-what of a seer, and have seen that I will die in the next few days. I'm sorry Harry darling, but know that I love you with all my heart, and I did not make the decision to die lightly.

What no-one knows about me is that I am the last known heir of Merlin. Harry darling, everything I leave to you is what I received earlier today when I undertook a blood inheritance test out of curiosity to see if there was a Wizarding line a few generations back. This lead me to the knowledge that I was adopted by my parents. Please Harry, I ask you to also request a blood inheritance test from the Goblins. The test is also commonly known as a Heritage Ritual. If you have any Muggle-born companions, I ask that you encourage them to do the same. And for a laugh, Remus, Sirius, why don't you do the same?

I regret that I am leaving you alone Harry, but hopefully your father is with you, he is taking care of the list of guardians, and the trust fund. If we have both perished, it is my only hope that you grew up with a loving family. If for some reason you haven't, I can only say how sorry I am, and hope that you can forgive me.

I leave my entire Estate to you Harry, I have today transferred the muggle half of my estate that I inherited from my parents to Gringotts. I have given the Goblins strict instructions that only my son Harry James Potter is to be given access to the Estate. Upon his 17th birthday, I leave to my son Harry the Head of the Ancient and Very Noble house of Merlin.

I love you my son. Find a brilliant girl, snap her up, and live your life.

To Remus and Sirius, James would want you to teach Harry the way of the Marauders. Please do, I'm sure he would appreciate it. He may be half me, but if the power of his accidental magic and his recent foray as an animagus is any indication, he is going to need watching. I have a feeling he will be giving the Marauder's a run for their money."

With this shocking revelation, the figure of Lilly Potter disappeared.

Harry was sitting there opening and closing his mouth. No sound would come out. After a few minutes, he managed to find his voice "I was an animagus at one?" he said somewhat incredulously, looking around at Remus and Sirius.

The two looked at each other, just as perplexed as Harry. "We didn't know kid. We didn't see Lilly and James much after they went into hiding. The last time we saw them was for your birthday. We made arrangements to see them that Halloween, but, you know how that ended up." Remus said.

Harry then turned to the Goblins. "Griphook, is there any way in which your healers could check for blocks on my magic and remove them?" he asked politely.

Bowing his head to the young boy he replied, "certainly Lord Potter, I would be honoured to escort you to the healers. Would you like to perform the inheritance ritual first or see the healers first?"

Thinking for a moment, Harry quickly came to a decision. "The healers please, there is no knowing whether any of these blocks represses any other inheritances."

"Of course Lord Potter. If you could please follow me to the healers? Your companions may come with you if you prefer." Said Griphook.

"Griphook," Hermione called out "would I possibly be able to see a healer as well? I would like to know if I have any blocks placed on me as well, as I know that I have been adopted by my parents." She calmly continued, wondering to herself if she had been placed under a glamour charm.

Harry, Sirius and Remus all turned at once. They were shocked. Not one of them knew this about her. She smiled at them, silently telling them she was ok with it, and not to make a fuss about it.

Accepting her request, they turned and continued towards the door, following Griphook out and further down into the bowels of the bank and to the healers.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N **Usual Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot is mine!

here's the update, sorry for taking so long! hopefully i'll get the next chapter written and up in around 2 weeks instead of 6.

**Disclaimer: JKR Owns Harry Potter. Adopted from Chitsiez. This chapter is in her words. **

Harry and Hermione were anxiously waiting for the Goblin Healers to finish talking to each other and let them know the results of the in-depth scan the pair had just been under.

She looked at him, brows furrowed in worry. She wasn't sure she liked how long it was taking the Healers to converse. Their voices were escalating in volume. _'I wonder what that's about? They do not seem happy. Note to self: Don't annoy a Goblin Healer. They're scary.'_ She thought to herself.

The Healers finally turned around to face the pair. "I am Healer Smyte. We are dreadfully sorry for the amount of time it has taken us to let you know of the results of our scan My Lord and Miss." One of the Healers said respectfully. "We came across several very strong blocks upon the both of you by the same person. I am very sorry to tell you that a certain Albus Dumbledore has placed some severely limiting, and in some documented cases, lethal blocks on you." Gesturing at his colleagues, he continued "however, we were discussing how best to remove the blocks without risking any damage to come to the two of you." They were watching the teenagers closely for any reaction that would cause them concern.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other furious.

'_I can't BELIEVE that.. that.. there's no name for what he's done to us'_ was running through both their minds unbeknownst to the other.

"Excuse me Healer Smyte?" Hermione asked. "Could you give us a list of the blocks we have? And if we could talk to our companions while you decide the best course of action for us?" she continued politely, yet with a hint of anger.

The Healers were not offended by her anger. Far from it, hearing the anger in her voice proved to them that she was not someone to be trifled with. In their minds, Dumbledore had done more than enough meddling in affairs that weren't his, and it was about time someone brought him up on it. These Healers were not going to stand in this young woman's way once she was done at the bank. Wordlessly, Healer Smyte walked over and handed her the list with a bow.

**Reading of Blocks of one Lord Harry James Potter:  
**_**Blocking done by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

**90% Magical core block – (block allows another 15% to be accessed when under high amounts of pressure)**

**100% Meta-animagus block**

**85% Natural Healing block**

**70% Photographic memory block**

**20% Parsel magic block – (block has been eroding over time)**

**100% Natural Occlumency skill block**

**100% Natural Legillimancy skill block**

**100% Phoenix familiar bond block**

Hermione blanched when she saw the magical core block. If Harry was powerful at only 10% and at the most 25%, she didn't want to be on the other end of his wand when he had the full 100%. She wordlessly handed the sheet to Harry with a mixture of awe, shock, and sorrow.

Everyone was furious at the strength of the blocks on Harry, no wonder the healers were worried about how best to remove them.

'_It's a wonder I survived this long with only 5% of my natural healing abilities'_ thought Harry. '_I'd be long dead from treatment at the Dursleys otherwise.'_

Hermione picked up her sheet with trepidation. _'What if there's an irreversible block on me?'_ She worried. Plucking up her Gryffindor courage, she looked down at her list of blocks.

**Reading of Blocks of one Hermione Jane Granger:  
**_**Blocking done by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

**80% Magical Core block**

**100% Permanent Glamour Charm (as opposed to a timed-release Glamour charm)**

**100% Metamorphmagus block**

**100% Animagus block**

**60% Natural Healing block**

**2 months of Obliviated memories**

Oh, now Hermione was fuming. No-one messes with her mind without her permission, whether she knows what is happening or not. Silently ranting to herself what she's going to do to Dumbledore when she next saw him, she thrust the parchment into Remus' hands.

The three men looked at her sheet. Very quickly they looked up in shock. They were all thinking the same thing. How could Dumbledore do this to them?

Harry looked up to see that Hermione had moved to stand in the corner of the room facing away from them. Her shoulders were shaking slightly. Quietly moving towards her, he walked up to her and placed his arms around her. He was surprised with his action, he didn't typically initiate contact, but some instinct was telling him Hermione needed him and he was happy to comply.

Leaning into his embrace for a moment, Hermione soon gathered herself, and broke away from him. "Healer Smyte? Have you decided on the best course of action yet?" she queried.

"Yes Miss Granger, we have. If you and Lord Potter could please come and stand back in the Rune circle for us, we will start with the least dangerous blocks, allowing your bodies to acclimate to the skills before we undo the power block, and your obliviated memories, but if Lords Black and Lupin could step outside again please? We would like to contain the magic in the room." The Healer stated.

**Two Hours Later**

It was a disoriented Harry and Hermione that woke up on the floor of the Rune circle, being calmly watched for reactions by the Healers.

Hermione was the first to stand, she had had the least amount of blocks on her, and her Magic didn't take as long to assimilate with her body and the rest of her core. Remembering that she had been under the effect of a Glamour Charm, she was mindful of the changes to her body. She felt as if she had grown taller, and had been graced with an hourglass figure. _'Before I look in a mirror and pick apart whom I look like, I want to ask if the Heritage Ritual can be done here'_ she thought grimly. Looking over at Harry, she noticed that he had grown taller as well. It seemed his Natural Healing ability had corrected all the neglect that had been forced on him during his stay at the Dursleys.

"Healer Smyte, is it possible to perform the Heritage Ritual here?" she asked quietly, shocked at the musical nuance her voice had acquired. Glancing at Harry, it appeared he was surprised as well.

"Of course. The only requirements of yourselves is a small blood sample dropped on specially charmed parchment, which we have here. If you two would like to come over here?" She asked them.

They both walked towards the healers without any hesitation. Reaching the healer's, they were each handed a piece of parchment, and a dagger.

"If you could please place 3 drops of blood on your parchment. You have each been given a sterile dagger, as we do not wish for samples to be contaminated, since it would defeat the purpose of the Ritual." Said the Healer.

Looking at each other, Hermione was the one to speak. "On the count of three then Harry?"

He nodded. "Healer Smyte, if you could count to three for us?" Harry asked politely.

"Certainly," came the reply. "One… Two… Three."

On three, Harry and Hermione both pierced their finger to place three droplets of blood on the parchment. Removing their hands from above the parchment, they found that the small nick was healed instantly.

"Well, this will take a few minutes to be completed, so if you would like your companions to be in here when your Ritual is ready, they may enter the room now." Said Healer Smyte.

Nodding, Harry replied in the affirmative. The doors opened and Remus and Sirius entered.

"Moony, Padfoot, we've just done the inheritance Ritual, we're just waiting for the results, and then I'm hoping that enough time will have passed that we can have the magic block removed. Is that correct Healer?" Harry said, directing his question towards the healer.

"Certainly Lord Potter" was the response. Turning to the two adults in the room, she asked them "Lords Black and Lupin, am I correct in assuming that the will reading suggested you undergo the Inheritance Ritual as well?"

Remus nodded, "You would be correct Ma'am"

"Well, would you like to perform the Ritual now? We have spare supplies here." She asked.

Sirius looked at Remus, who was nodding, then at both Hermione and Harry. Getting an affirmative from his best friend, his godson, and Hermione, he answered "Yes please Healer."

"Please step over here then, pierce your finger on the dagger, and drop 3 droplets of blood on the parchment."

With a nod of acceptance, the men quickly did as asked, then stepped back towards Harry and Hermione. They took this opportunity to take a look at Hermione, to see what the removal of the glamour charm did for her.

Sirius almost blanched looking at her. He could see exactly who her parents were. But without the confirmation of the Ritual, he wasn't going to say anything, just in case he was wrong. He didn't want to be the one to get anyone's hopes up just to find out it wasn't true. Looking over at Harry, he couldn't be happier. His godson was finally looking healthy. A nicely defined mixture of James and Lilly. No-one could accuse him of being James' clone anymore. Not with the defined cheekbones of Lilly's, along with her smile and of course her eye colour.

Remus saw Sirius' reaction, but couldn't place why. Hermione suddenly looked very familiar, and his wolf agreed with him, but he didn't know why. She was beautiful. But his wolf was telling him he knew her. He didn't understand how though. Harry was a gorgeous mix of Lilly and James, two of his best friends. He was happy that Harry finally looked healthy. His eyesight appeared to have been repaired as well.

Hermione and Harry were unfazed at the looks they were getting, they knew they had changed, and were content to stand there and be observed.

Suddenly, the Healer called out to them. "Your Rituals are ready to be read my Lords and Miss."

Excitement appeared in all four sets of eyes. Together, they walked over to the healers and were handed the parchments. By unspoken agreement, it was decided to read them aloud to each other.

Harry read his first

**Inheritance Ritual Performed for one Harry James Potter**

_**Paternal: James Charles Potter:**_

**Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Heir of Godric Gryffindor**

_**Maternal: Lilly Rose Potter nee Evans**_

**Heir of Merlin**

**Heir of Helga Hufflepuff**

_**Magical: Tom Marvolo Riddle – (occurring at the age of 15months)**_

**Heir of Salazar Slytherin**

Harry was looking in open mouthed shock. He was the heir of three of the four founders? He couldn't believe it! He looked up at everyone else. Hermione looked as though she was going into shock, her brain whizzing around to find a certain piece of information.

"Harry" she said breathlessly, "did you know that you can take over Hogwarts? You are the heir to three of the founders. In Hogwarts a History, it's stated that the Heirs may at any time claim ownership of the school with three heirs. Since you are heir to all three, you don't need to contact any other heirs."

As she was beginning to ramble, Harry interrupted her. "'Mione love, I know you're excited about this, but can we talk about this at home? I'd much rather like to know everyone else's results as well." He said gently.

Blushing, she replied "sorry Harry, I got a bit carried away." He smiled at her and waited for Sirius to read his out.

**Inheritance Ritual Performed for one Sirius Orion Black**

_**Paternal: Orion Black**_

**Heir – Now Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black**

_**Maternal: Walburga Black nee Black**_

**No inheritance, married the family holding the Lordship.**

Everyone, including Sirius blanched a little at that. It was known that his parents were cousins, but it was another thing to have written proof of it, and to know that the House of Black contained no other inheritances. But Sirius was happy, he could just relax and be a Marauder!

(**a/n** I don't know what Remus' parents names are, so I'm just going to make something up.)

**Inheritance Ritual Performed for one Remus John Lupin**

_**Paternal: Michael Simon Lupin**_

**Heir – Now Head of the Noble house of Lupin**

_**Maternal: Louise Elaine Lupin nee Prewett**_

**Heir of Arthur Pendragon**

"Heir of Arthur Pendragon, as in King Arthur?" Remus stammered out. Hermione was opening and closing her mouth, but no sound came out. Sirius looked like he was expecting Remus to say 'Joking' and Harry, well Harry was still trying to work it out. Suddenly he beamed and said cheekily

"Well at least I'm not the only one as the Heir to someone famous"

Everyone had a good laugh at that, and turned to Hermione to hear hers.

**Inheritance Ritual Performed for one Hermione Jane Granger – (note: Adopted name, not true name)**

_**Paternal: Remus John Lupin**_

**Heir of the Noble house of Lupin**

**Heir of Arthur Pendragon**

_**Maternal: Sara Eileen Snape**_

**Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince**

**Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw**

Hermione looked at Remus in shock, but also with a look as though she hoped it were true, but expecting to be told it was all lies.

"Baby? My little 'Mione?" Remus asked with tears in his eyes. His wolf suddenly understood why she looked so familiar. She was his daughter.

"Wh-Why was I adopted?" She asked so quietly, Remus almost couldn't hear it.

"You were stolen from us at 2 months of age." Came the same quiet almost inaudible reply. Hermione ran at Remus and leapt into his arms.

"Daddy" she cried, breath hitching, fighting to hold back the tears.

Moony was over the moon in happiness, his inner-wolf howling in joy, he finally had his baby girl back. "Shhh sweetie, let it out, you can cry, I love you." He crooned sweet nothings at her while she wept.

All this time, Harry and Sirius had both been standing there looking dumb. Their jaws had dropped and Harry was looking in disbelief. But then he took a good look at them together, and he almost hit himself, it was quite obvious that Hermionehe corrected himself, was Remus' daughter.

After closing his mouth, Sirius started dancing a little jig around the room, he was right! He knew that she was his best friend's daughter!

"'Mione sweetheart, I'm so happy you found out who your parents are" he said. Harry nodded his head in agreement, holding his arms open for her to run into. She hit him with such force he stumbled, and only just managed to stay on his feet.

Collecting herself, and smiling at her father, she faced the healers, who at that point had been completely forgotten, and were observing the group.

"Healer Smyte, I think we're ready to have the last blocks removed now please." She said.

"Certainly Miss Lupin." She replied. "If Lords Black and Lupin could please exit the room again."

With a hug for each child, and whispers of luck, they left the room to wait.

Turning to the two still in the room, the Healer stated

"This will probably hurt a lot, we're breaking bonds that should have been broken years ago. You will probably fall unconscious as the power is freed through your body. This is nothing to worry about, but we will be standing here in case there are problems."

Nodding, Hermione replied "Thank you. Could we please get this over with?"

With a few sentences in Gobbledegook that neither understood, both Harry and Hermione were suddenly thrown to the floor with the power of the magic surge going through them.

'_Owwwwww, this is going to leave a bruise. Merlin I feel sick.' _Was Hermione's first thought. She was soon trying to work out the order of the memories that had been returned to her. She saw one. '_No, it can't be true. No. I'm not going to let this be true. Mummy? Please don't be dead. Please.'_ This was all she could think. Her memory consisted of a bright green flash, and her mother falling to the floor. _'Maybe I should have asked Rem-no Dad what happened to mum before I got my memories back. How could that BASTARD have done this to me?'_ In between feeling sick and upset, Hermione was fuming at what that old manipulative COOT had done to her family.

Nearby, Harry was going through similar thoughts. _'Merlin, I really do have a lot of power. I can just feel it bubbling. Wanting to be let free. Going to have to ask Siri how to get better control. Don't like this feeling. Oh. Going to be sick'_

Suddenly, a bucket appeared next to each of them. Just in time too, as they both reached over to retch into the bucket.

Standing up, using each other to lean on, they thanked the Healers and walked towards the doors. Before they could leave, Healer Smyte came up to them.

"Miss Lupin, Lord Potter, please take this advice. We recommend that you do not use your magic for 2 days while it settles in your body and core, and then for a week only use small amounts of magic to get used to how much power you have. I must say that doing otherwise may cause damage to both your body and magic."

Smiling gently at the healer, Harry was quick to say "Thank you Healer, we will endeavour to do as you say. We would like to thank you and your companions for all you have done for us today."

A voice, previously unheard, from the group of healers that remained in the background piped up, "you are most welcome Lord Potter and Miss Lupin. It was a pleasure to be able to get one over that 'old coot' as you call him. Please send word to Gringotts if you require our help in the future."

They walked out the door to meet their family. Hermione smiled to herself _'I have a true family now. I won't be treated like dirt anymore.'_ Unknown to her, Harry was having similar thoughts, at finally being free of the Dursleys and being given the chance to live with his Godfather. The way he was supposed to.

Giving Sirius and then her dad a hug, she told Remus, "I want to know what happened to mum when we get home. My memories tell me one thing, but I want the truth. I won't accept my memory as the truth until you say so."

Remus looked horrified. He didn't know that she had been there to see. Just as Harry had. Nodding to her he replied, "Sure 'Mione. As soon as we get home ok?"

Remus looked to Sirius and asked, "shall we go to the house on the Marauder Estate? Prongs made sure it was covered in the best wards. And I don't think Dumbles knows about it."

Sirius quickly agreed, and the group left the bank and apparated to their new home.

AGAIN

I'm SO sorry that I uploaded the wrong chapter! I hope people are happier with this chapter. I'm writing the next chapter now, I'm on a roll, so hopefully the next chapter by the end of today will make up for the mistake I made last night.

Review please! They make my day!

_PotterLover590_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JKR. Chapter is Chitsiez words. **

Landing in a heap at the entrance to the 'Marauder Estate,' Hermione and Harry looked around them in awe as they stood up and collected themselves. It wasn't until the shock of the large manor had worn off that they noticed Sirius and Remus had landed on their feet.

"Rem, Siri, I can't believe you guys and dad thought of this. I'm so glad Dumbles doesn't know about it." Harry suddenly had another thought, "hang on, doesn't the rat know about this too?" He asked starting to panic a little.

Sirius was quick to wrap his arm around him in assurance. "No pup, that RAT didn't help build this place, this was something me, Prongs and Moony shared to get away from things. When your dad died, the ownership transferred to us, and we have complete control of the admittance ward list. The list currently includes the four of us. So we're quite safe here."

Breaths were let out slowly, for the first time in a long time they felt safe and secure. Harry no longer had to worry about being quiet, and Hermione no longer had to worry about being ignored.

They walked up to the front door as a group in silence, each contemplating their next actions.

Hermione and Harry were both still reeling from all that had been brought into the open at Gringotts. It would take some time for the shock to leave them.

_I can't wait to get to know dad and Sirius better. Oh and Harry too of course! I just hope they never find out how my __cough__ 'parents' __cough__ treated me. But I know they probably will. Or at least Harry will. I can't keep anything from Harry for long, and it's been Hell keeping it from him for this long. _Hermione was thinking rapidly, thoughts flitting through her head like a snitch.

_Thank God I'm not in Durzkaban anymore. I don't think I could have taken it much longer. I'm honestly surprised I lived this long. With some of those beatings and of course what's happened since I started Hogwarts... Oh I really have to reply to that letter from Malfoy. Have to ask Siri Rem and 'Mione about that. See what they think._

While the two were in their own world thinking, they had made it to the front door of the Manor and were now stood in the foyer. Starting suddenly, only just realising they had stopped, they drew in sharp breaths. The Entrance Hall looked as though a three year old had been let loose with buckets of paint. Splashes of all colours of paint were strewn everywhere, with several clashing colours.

"Ah, Home Sweet Home. You remember decorating this with Prongs Moony?" Sirius laughed, suddenly looking much younger than he felt. The same could be said for Remus, he appeared to loose the 'old' and 'grey' look instantly, suddenly de-aging several years.

Remus laughed, startling 'Mione a bit, "'course Pads, that was the most fun we'd had in months! But the look on Lil's face when we dropped Prongs home roaring drunk afterwards was hilarious. I was so glad we escaped when we did. Otherwise I think we would still be apologising." His tone became slightly wistful towards the end, yet his smile remained on his face.

Harry and Hermione each shared a look with the other, as though to ask themselves what they had gotten themselves into?

"Umm Sirius?" asked Harry, "if you don't mind, could you and Remus please reminisce later, I'd like to get some sleep, and I'm sure 'Mione would too, all that healing drained a lot of my energy, and since Hermione has memories to go over, I'm sure she's feeling even worse. Please, Please, Please can we go to bed?" he whined at the end.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other shocked. Harry whined? He seemed to channel James when he was tired. They looked to Hermione as if to confirm their thoughts.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione answered their un-asked question "Yes. He whines when he's tired. And by the looks on your faces, it's a James trait?" At the look on Harry's face, Hermione joined Sirius and her father in snickering. "Sorry Harry, but you look pathetic. Haven't you figured out yet that your puppy dog look doesn't work on me?"

"Mphf. Don't care. Where's my bed?" came his indignant reply.

Still sniggering, while trying, and failing to calm himself, Sirius managed to gasp out "just take Prongs' room pup, we'll sort out proper rooms in the morning."

Too tired to argue, or even scowl, Harry barely waited to be pointed in the right direction; he was starting to fall asleep where he stood. This left Hermione and Remus to continue sniggering.

"So love, would you like to search for a room now, or grab the bed in my old room and I'll crash with Sirius?" Remus asked Hermione.

_I wonder if he's trying to tell me something. Could he be bi? Hmmmmm this is something to research. And maybe mention to Harry. This could be prank-worthy. Wait; prank-worthy? Since when have I started thinking like that? Oh, right. Marauder genes must be coming out now that I know who I am. I might just take the bait and see what happens. _Smirking, Hermione replies "sure dad, I'll grab your bed. You and the dog can share his. Love you!" before sprinting off as fast as she can to her bed for the night.

Sirius just stands at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer looking gobsmacked up at Remus, who had a similar expression on his face. "You know Moony, I think we just got pranked by your own daughter." All Moony could do to that was nod, he was still too stunned. _Did she honestly figure it out that quickly? I honestly thought we were less obvious than that.._

"You know Pads, I think we've been busted." Turning to look at his best friend and lover, who turned his expression from gobsmacked to horrified.

"Noooooooo I thought we had at least another month before she started gaining blackmail material on us! We're doomed! Do you know how smart she is? She's even smarter than you Moons, she's got you and her mother in her! Why, oh WHY did you procreate with her? We're doomed I tell you. DOOMED!"

By the time Sirius had finished his rant, Remus was on the floor, rolling in laughter.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Yet he still had a look of doubt on his face. "Look lets just go to bed. We'll worry about this later. If we have to. I mean, she might just spare her father from pranks?" He said hesitantly, as though he didn't believe himself. This was further shot down with Sirius' next remark

"Wishful thinking Moony, your daughter has many years of pranks to catch up on. She will not be merciful. On that note, neither will Harry." With that, they were both starting to look scared, "right I think the Marauder Handbook needs to come out of Semi-Retirement.. We have arsenal to catch up on.. Let's hope to hell they don't recruit the Weasley twins. In that case, we're dead."

After exchanging horrified looks at that thought, of their "children," as Sirius was happily thinking of them both, recruiting the Twins, they refused to think on the matter any further. It was a much more refreshing thought to know that they were all together and safe; where they belonged.


	6. Chapter 5

_Usual _**Disclaimer**_ though, I own nothing but the plot, JK Rowling has the of Chitsiez._

Harry woke up the next morning, wondering for a few minutes where he was, until the memories of the day before came to mind. Thinking over these memories for a few minutes, Harry realised he still had to reply to the letter that Draco Malfoy had sent him.

'_I honestly think there's a lot of truth to that letter. He's willing to take veritaserum just to see me and Siri, needs to get his mother to safety. And most importantly doesn't want to follow Moldyteeth. I think I'll write a reply and get 'Mione and Rem to have a look at it before I send it.'  
_

With that decided Harry got up out of bed, went to the bathroom, then sat at his desk chewing on a quill, thinking of how to reply to Malfoy's letter. He got the letter from Malfoy out to refer to;

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I know that during our four years at Hogwarts I haven't been the nicest person to you, but I feel that I must make amends to you and your friends._

_I do not share the views of my father, and with the recent return of his 'Master', I have come to realise that for all he spouted that "A Malfoy bows to no-one," he goes back on his word and bows down to that animal._

_I would like to meet in person if possible and offer my sincere apologies. I realise that you have no reason to trust me, and am willing to subject myself to questioning with the use of veritaserum._

_If it would also be at all possible, I would like to meet with your Godfather. I am aware that he is innocent, as I have met the disgrace to wizard-kind called Pettigrew. As the head of the house of Black he is able to dissolve the marriage between my parents. I cannot say why in this letter, but suffice to say that it is not a happy relationship on my mother's side._

_I understand if you want nothing to do with me, and I thank you for reading this far and listening to what I have to say._

_Please excuse the haughtiness of my owl, my father trains them to act that way._

_With regards_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Dipping the quill into an open pot of ink, he began his reply.

**Dear ,**

**I cannot tell you how surprised I was to receive the letter from you a few days ago. My apologies for not getting back to you sooner, but had a number of things occupying my time. **

**Firstly, I accept your wish to begin making amends, I admit that I did not help matters in refusing your friendship, yet I am heartened to hear that you do not have the same views as your father.**

**With regards to a meeting, what would you propose? Where would you wish to meet? What time? When? I do reserve the right to refuse a meeting place however, as I wish for my safety above all else.**

**A meeting with my Godfather should be possible; there just may be a few extra people with us. I hope this does not cause any problems for you.**

**As a sign of good faith, and in hoping that this information goes no further than us and your mother, I no longer follow Dumbledore, and neither do my companions.**

**Please let me know when you would like to meet to sort things out.**

**With regards**

**Lord Harry James Potter **

Setting down the quill and letting the ink dry, Harry decided to go downstairs to see if anyone was awake yet, and if not, to start breakfast, or if Hermione was awake, maybe see about pranking Pads and Moony... With this happy thought in mind, Harry trotted off down the stairs.


End file.
